Join the Ride
by MyNameIsAwesome
Summary: Although for six long years, I have hoped and wished and prayed, I never actually thought he would be real. But when I made contact with literally the key of my dreams, the box appeared and he asked me to join the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! I am MyNameIsAwesome! Technically, I'm also ChickWithThePurpleGuitar, but this is my **_**new **_**account that I stole from a friend of mine and this is my first story on this account. This story takes place after A Good Man Goes to War in the real world, but for the Doctor it's shortly after The Waters of Mars. Tell me how I do with my spacing in this first chapter. It might be a little squished because there's not a lot of dialogue, but hopefully I'll get better. **

**Anyway, I don't own DW although I wish with all my heart that I did! I also don't own Three Days Grace, Mayday Parade, Netflix, or a lot of other stuff.**

**I own Sam, Mrs. O, Mrs. G, and the plot. Enjoy! And please review!**

Chapter One

It's been my dream since 2005. I've done research for _years _trying to find even just a _hint _that he- that _any _of it- could _possibly _be real. And though I hoped and dreamed and prayed, I never actually thought it would be.

I woke up on a Thursday morning feeling sad and lonely. I'd just had an _amazing _dream where I had found a letter in the mail addressed to me that said I was needed throughout time and space. A key was enclosed. I had left my house and found a blue police box outside. However, the minute I'd used the key to open the door, I'd woken up.

Now, awake, I sighed, thinking about how wonderful and horrible dreams could be. It didn't seem fair to let your subconscious get your hopes up like that and then take it all away. And the worst part of it all? I never had the same dream twice.

I tried time and time again to fall asleep, but it didn't work. I quietly slipped out of bed so as not to wake up my little sister and sleepily made my way downstairs.

Since I didn't have a clock in my room (that worked, anyway), I had no idea what time it was, so I was surprised to see that the digital clock over the TV read 7:42. See, I am _not _a morning person (especially during the summer) and yet I always seem to wake up super early when I don't have to.

I sat down at the computer and opened up Netflix. Before I started actually watching anything, though, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, trying to relive my dream.

I never actually see him, in any of my dreams. Something always happens before he shows up. It's probably because he has eleven forms and my brain doesn't know which one to see him as, but I don't know for sure. I wished I could see him. Seeing him was the only point of these dreams!

I opened my eyes as I heard something. It was just my mom coming downstairs. "Honey, I need the computer for a moment," she told me.

I grabbed my notebook and favorite blue pen and moved to the couch. I flipped through the notebook, looking at what I'd put in.

I'd written down most of my dreams in it, as stories. _However, _I thought as I turned to a new page. _Stories are stories and dreams are dreams, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. _I sighed and started doodling with my special blue pen.

I sketched the outline of a box and wrote **POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX **at the top of it. I added two doors and wrote **Pull to Open **on each of them. After adding some lines to make the box look more 3-Dish, I drew a small circle with a line in the middle as a key hole.

As I smiled at my masterpiece, the drawing almost seemed to glow with gold light, but I blinked and the glow disappeared. Under my picture of the box, I wrote **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **I**n **S**pace. The TARDIS. His TARDIS. In my stories, _my _TARDIS. But for now, just a drawing. Just a story. Just a dream.

Later that day, I sat in my best friend's car, on our way to our last Girl Scout meeting of the year. I was playing Abduction on her phone while half listening to her go on and on about "Juneday Parade" and "Three Days Canadian" and a bunch of other emo bands that I didn't care about.

Finally, we reached the church where our meetings were held. I gave the phone back and practically jumped out of the car. I needed some thinking time.

After saying hi to all my friends and making sure they pretty much ignored me, I sat in a corner and held my head in my hands. The second I closed my eyes, an image flashed before me.

It was a vortex of a thousand colors- blue and green and red and white and a bunch of other colors I'd never seen before- and a constant thumping- a thumping I'd rather not hear.

"Sam?"

The image (and all memory of it) disappeared when I opened my eyes. My troop leader, Mrs. O, was standing over me, looking concerned.

"Sam, are you alright?" she asked.

I quickly stood up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I assured her. "I was just thinking about…..stuff."

Mrs. O didn't seem entirely convinced, but she left me alone anyway. Before I could sit back down and try to remember what the heck had just happened, Mrs. G, my other leader, blew her whistle and announced that it was time for our bridging ceremony.

The fourteen or fifteen of us followed our two leaders out the back door onto a patio surrounded by plants. On the ground lay two flowered branches about a foot apart.

Each Girl Scout crossed the flowered "bridge" and lit a candle as one of our leaders said a bunch of boring stuff.

Afterwards, we each received a key on a chain. Most of my troop members went around talking about how their keys "totally matched their new nail polish!" but I just stood there, staring at the key.

It looked so familiar, yet I couldn't for the life of me remember where I'd seen it before.

I shook my head and shrugged off the feeling of déjà vu once I noticed everyone else going back inside. I slowly lifted the chain over my head and….._whoosh whoosh whoosh. _I stepped back as a light flashed on and off repeatedly in front of me and a blue box appeared out of nowhere.

The door opened and a man stepped out. He was tall and skinny; he looked young, but his brown eyes, framed by square glasses, were hundreds of years old; his hair was brown and shaggy and had a sort of cowlick that made it stick up in the front. He wore a striped blue suit to match his box and a long brown coat.

Casually, the man stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

**A/N: Well then. That was an…interesting ending. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOLA! I would like to introduce you all to my neeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww helpers! The lovely couple::::::: Roger Flowerpot and Gracie Buttercup!**

**RF: What is the point of this?**

**GB: At least we're together! (giggles) And away from my prison!**

**Me: Hey! Da is my best friend, so don't diss her or I'll shoot Roger with a laser gun. River's laser gun. **

**GB: Noooo! Don't hurt him!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do the disclaimer. **

**RF: Why should I?**

**Me: (sigh) Because, I can also shoot Gracie with a laser gun. And trust me, I don't think Da'll mind. **

**RF: Fine. MyNameIsAwesome doesn't own Doctor Who or anything else she didn't make up. Can we go now?**

**Me: Okay, fine, sure. Go ride off into the sunset or whatever you weirdo OC's do. **

**RF: Kk. Come on, my lovely Gracie!**

**GB: (giggles) Coming Roger!**

**Me: Ugh. They are so gross. **

**Da: **_**You**_** wanted to take her.  
>Me: When did you get here?<strong>

**Da: I was bored. **

**Me: Sigh. Just read the story people. And-**

**Da: REVIEW!**

**Me: Sigh. **

Chapter Two

No. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. If this man was the Doctor, I was Steven Moffat. It was impossible. Completely impossible. "The Doctor" cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I'll just be going now," he announced awkwardly. "I really just stopped by to look around."

He paused, as if waiting for me to stop him, but I just watched. He then sighed, turned to his blue box, and attempted to open the door. Keyword: attempted.

He rattled the door handles angrily, muttering to himself. Obviously frustrated, he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and buzzed it at the doors. After that failed, he checked all his pockets repeatedly, but came up with nothing. He then started frantically snapping his fingers, but the doors still wouldn't open.

"Here," I said after a while. He spun around to look at what I was holding out to him. "Try this."

It was the key. The key I had received for Girl Scout purposes. The key that had somehow made this man and his blue box appear out of nowhere. And, I now realized, the key from my dreams. The key that opened the TARDIS.

"Where did you get that?" the Doctor demanded.

I shrugged. "Found it," was my answer.

He didn't seem to believe me, but took the key anyway, and opened the door.

"'Right then," the Doctor said after looking surprisingly at the now open door. He cleared his throat again, nodded to himself, and entered his box.

Sadness overcame me- he was gone- but then I had an idea.

"Oi! You!" I called.

The Doctor stuck his head out the door and looked questioningly at me. I held out my hand shakily, praying this would work.

"Give me back my key," I commanded, glad I kept the tremble out of my voice.

The Doctor looked extremely confused as he studied me.

"No," he finally said. I swallowed, determined to make this work.

"Why not?" I asked. This surprised the Doctor. I guess he's not used to thirteen-year-old girls from Kansas trying to steal his keys.

"Well, because it's mine," he replied.

_Great answer, dude, _I thought. _Makes you sound _real _mature._

"So?" I continued. "I found it."

Yeah, I know. Now _I'm _the immature one.

"Well, I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "But this is _my _key and it's the only one I have and I wouldn't give it to you anyway, because I only give keys to my companions."

That gave me another idea. As the Doctor turned again to enter his time machine, I shoved my way inside and turned back to face him, holding out my hand again.

"There," I said. "I've stepped into the TARDIS- I'm officially your companion. Now give me my key."

Grumbling about the unfairness of logic, the Doctor reluctantly gave back the key; then pressed a purple button on the control console to create a new one for himself.

I allowed a small smile to appear on my face as I turned away from the still grumbling Doctor and gasped at what I saw.

The Doctor came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" he asked. "Tiny box, _huge _room inside. What's that all about? Well, I'll explain-"

"It's another dimension," I interrupted.

"It's _basically _another dimensh….what?"

I ignored his surprise and slowly stepped forward.

It wasn't the enormity of the TARDIS that had amazed me, but one piece of lined paper taped to the big bubbly thing in the middle of the console. It was a picture- a drawing really- of the TARDIS in absolute detail- almost like a blueprint.

But the amazing part was that at the very bottom of the page, in the right-hand corner, were six, tiny, familiar, unbelievable words: This Book Belongs to Samantha Parkinson.

Those were words that sat in blue ink on every single page in every single notebook I owned. The drawing was the same one I had created just this morning- a drawing of my TARDIS- and it was sitting in possession of the Doctor.

Speaking of the Doctor, he had apparently abandoned trying to figure out the reason I knew how the TARDIS was bigger on the inside because he was now pressing random buttons and flipping switches and doing a bunch of other random stuff that only the Doctor can do.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing at the drawing.

He glanced up at it; then shrugged.

"Found it," he replied. I glared at him until he looked up again. "Oh, no, really, I actually just found it. It was there when I came in," he told me. Oh. Well, okay then.

"So," the Doctor continued, still playing with the controls. "What's your name?"

"Sam," I answered. That seemed to disappoint him. I didn't blame him. Usually, he got full, special names like, "Rose Tyler" or "Martha Jones" or "Donna Noble" or "Amelia Pond", but "Sam" is all he's getting out of me.

The Doctor quickly recovered from his disappointment and asked, "So, Sam, where would you like to go? I can take you anywhere in space and time and have you home five minutes before you left. Where to first?"

I thought about that. I needed something that would prove that I wasn't dreaming- that all this was real. Something so amazing my imagination would never be able to make it up.

"I need you to take me somewhere you've never taken any of your partners before," I told the Doctor.

"Sorry?" he questioned. The look in his eyes clearly said, "I don't care what you say, I am _not _taking you to Gallifrey."

I didn't necessarily want him to.

"Take me somewhere that none of your companions- from your first generation to your e-…tenth- have ever even heard of," I rephrased.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked. Before I could answer, something strange happened.

I stumbled and nearly collapsed, though my body was not conscious of any of it.

"Sam? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"Trust me, Doctor," a voice most _definitely _not my own said through my mouth. "She is most definitely _not _alright. In fact, she is much more- yet much less."

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, Doctor," the voice said creepily. "Lonely, lonely Doctor. Won't you ever listen? Hear me now, timelord. You are not the last."

The Doctor's face turned white, causing me to smirk against my will.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor whispered.

My voice chuckled evilly before replying, "Trust me. The host child shall be the last. You are merely the first."

Before the Doctor could react, I blacked out.

**A/N: **

**RF: Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuun.**

**Me: I thought you guys went off on a romantic stroll…..thing. **

**RF: We came back. **

**GB: Yeah. It was fun. Mainly cause we were away from **_**you people.**_

**Me: Great. Well, I don't really need you guys right now, so Gracie, go back to Da. She might need you for reviewing. **

**GB: !**

**RF: Goodbye my love!**

**Da: Later. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda short. It's important and epic, though. Hope you like it anyway. Please review!**

**I don't own DW. I own the plot.**

Chapter Three

When I woke up, I nearly cried out in frustration. I was in my bedroom. At my house. No TARDIS, no key, no Doctor.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I recalled my latest dream. The end was a huge blank; it seemed as if the dream had ended in the middle of a conversation, but I was never very good at remembering my dreams anyway.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, making me jump.

I turned to the sound and saw the Doctor sitting next to my bed.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" I stammered and he gave me an extremely confused look.

"What do you mean? I live here! Well, not in this room, but you know, the…..ship," he waved his arms helplessly at the ceiling.

"Where are we?" I asked, just to be sure.

The Doctor frowned at me, looking concerned.

"We're still in the TARDIS," he told me uncertainly. "We never left."

"Oh," I commented. "Alright. It's just, cause this room looks exactly like my own back home."

"Oh! Well, that's new. Usually the TARDIS creates rooms like what their occupants _want, _not what they already have. Interesting."

I nodded, still not entirely paying attention. I still wasn't sure if all this was real or not. Once I had spent an entire day with the Doctor, gone to sleep, and woken up still in the TARDIS, I would be convinced. You know, probably.

"What happened?" I asked the Doctor. Like I said, I still didn't remember half of my adventure.

I noticed the Doctor's jaw tighten, but he put on a smile and answered anyway.

"Oh, nothing really. You just had a little fall. Hit your head on the console. No major injuries."

I could tell he was lying, but I didn't insist. I wasn't even sure if I _wanted _to know what had really happened.

"Do you remember anything?" the Doctor asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"We were talking about where to go first, and then…nothing."

The Doctor nodded, muttering, "Good. Good. That's….good."

I had no idea how that was good, but apparently the Doctor thought it was.

"So where are we going?" I asked to fill the awkward silence. **(A/N: haha. Awkward silence…like the** **alien….oh great. Annie's rubbing off on me. Leaving now)**

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, you know, anywhere you like really. I was…thinking of taking you to see…an old friend of mine, but…you know, your choice."

I hesitated, studying his face. I could usually tell when people were lying, and well…let's just say, he was totally lying.

"Who's your friend?" I asked. If I recognized the name, there was no way I was going.

"Oh, just….just a friend," he replied, standing up. "You wouldn't know her, she's…different."

"What do you mean, different?" I questioned as I followed the Doctor through the hallways of the TARDIS and into the control room.

The Doctor rested his hand on the starting lever and sighed before answering, "You'll see."

Before I could even wonder what he mean, the Doctor pulled the lever and we were off. I was almost annoyed that I had no idea who the Doctor's "friend" was, even though that was pretty much exactly what I'd asked for.

"So where does you friend live?" I asked the Doctor while holding on for dear life (the TARDIS ride is a lot bumpier than they make it look on TV).

"Oh, beautiful planet!" he exclaimed, running around to press random buttons. "It's called Podilared **(A/N: made that up while staring at my red iPod)**! Small little thing, practically its own galaxy, but the civilization's been going on for….at _least _three thousand years."

The Doctor continued rambling on about Podilared and its history, and climate, and its people (called the Psychonians), and a bunch of other stuff, but I wasn't listening.

A drumbeat was playing in my head repeatedly- ba ba ba bum, ba ba ba bum, ba ba ba bum- over and over again; kinda like when you have a song stuck in your head, but you don't know half the words, so you just keep singing the part you know repeatedly in your head. It was kinda like that, except this beat was addicting. Almost…_hypnotic _even.

And then…then I saw the colors- so many colors spinning into a black hole of death- the never-ending vortex.

And, of course, the drums! The terrible drums! The never-ending drums! The sound of drums echoing through my head! HERE COME THE DRUMS!

"Sam? Sam, are you alright?"

I jumped a little and looked up at the Doctor staring wide-eyed at me. I stared at him before thinking up an answer. He seemed to be bathed in a reddish light, but the light disappeared once I blinked.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked again, more slowly this time.

I frowned. "Of course I'm alright," I replied honestly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor didn't answer me, just continued to stare, which freaked me out a little. I thought back to what I might've done to make him this worried, but I was drawing a blank. So why was the Doctor acting so _weird_?

Apparently recovered, the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly; then answered my original question.

"Oh, no reason, you just sorta…spaced out for a second."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I do that a lot. **(A/N: totally true) **You'll get used to it. So, are we almost there?"

The Doctor, obviously grateful for the change of subject, answered by parking the TARDIS and striding confidently towards the door.

"Welcome, Samantha Parkingson, to Podilared, home of the Psychonians."

The minute the Doctor pushed open the door, we were attacked…. by… giant… frogs.

**A/N: Yes. Frogs. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola people! This is my longest chapter yet so enjoy it while it lasts. **

**Note: To any Psych fans out there, this chapter has a lot of references to a mysterious Doctor Who/Psych adventure that will very soon be a fanfiction written by the wonderful me, so keep a look out. **

**WARNING: TO ALL ROSE FANS, YOU WILL HATE A PART OF THIS CHAPTER B/C ROSE GETS DISSED REPEATEDLY! I WILL TELL YOU WHAT PART SHE'S INSULTED IN AND YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT. I HOPE THIS WARNING HELPED. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Copyright: Except the plot. **

**Please review!**

Chapter Four

"Stop! Stop! I command you to stop!"

Slowly, if not reluctantly, the frog-like things retreated before they licked us to death (although, knowing aliens, they probably had acidic tongues or something).

"What in the name of Shawn Spencer were you thinking?" a voice demanded.

I looked up at our savior and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She had a pale, perfect face framed by long, wavy, dark brown hair. Her bright blue eyes matched her gown and shoes.

"Your majesty," the Doctor greeted her, bowing respectively. After a nudge from him, I bowed as well before realizing what the royal had actually said.

"Wait a minute- Shawn Spencer?" I exclaimed, standing up straight again.

"Long story," the Doctor muttered.

"I apologize, Doctor, for your attack," the queen said, trying to change the subject. "My subjects are loyal, yet unreliable. They are visitors- from the planet Amphibia."

"Frogs are aliens?" I whispered to the Doctor.

"Of course they are!" he whispered back. "How else do you think they do that freaky tongue thing?"

"Would you care to introduce me to your companion, Doctor?" the queen interrupted politely.

"Oh! Right! Your majesty, this is Samantha Parkinson; Sam, this is Queen Frenhines, ruler of the Psychonians."

I bowed again, but was thinking about the queen's name.

"Her name is Queen Queen?" I whispered to the Doctor after Queen Frenhines had started speaking with one of her servants.

"They're not the most original pl- wait a minute, you speak Welsh?" he replied.

I shrugged. "No; my friends and I have just been obsessed with Google Translate for the past three months. One of my friends even calls herself 'Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg'. And another of my friends found out how to say, 'the zombies are eating my tacos and my airport is a caramel stick' in Spanish. I mean, how do you even think of that to Google it?"

The Doctor shrugged, smirking at my ridiculous comments; then frowned in realization.

"Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg. But isn't that-"

"I am the Bad Wolf, yeah," I interrupted. "Annie's weird." I wasn't gonna explain how we know about all his adventures _just _yet.

The Doctor seemed to accept the explanation and turned back to the queen.

"So, Queen Frenhines?" he asked. "I was wondering if we could speak to your daughter."

"Why do you need to speak to her?" Frenhines inquired.

"We have some…matters to discuss," the Time Lord answered.

"We do?" I whispered.

The Doctor ignored me.

"She's right through that door," the queen told us, pointing to the end of a long hallway.

As we walked down the corridor, I nudged the alien and said, "Let me guess; her name is Princess Tywysoges."

The Doctor looked over at me, shocked.

"How did you-" he began.

I shrugged. "Google translate, "I replied in explanation. "Ooh! Is her father King Brenin?" I asked jokingly **(A/N: according to Google, that is actually king king btw)**.

The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's…uh, King…Bob…actually," he mumbled.

I stopped so suddenly that the Doctor kept walking for at least ten steps before realizing I wasn't with him and turning around. His eyes widened in fear at me just standing there, which made no sense to me.

"King Bob?" I asked in bewilderment, reminding him of our previous conversation.

The Doctor relaxed noticeably (which made even _less _sense) and replied casually, 'Not the most original planet. They even took the name of their _people _from someone else. Ah, here we are," he quickly changed the subject before I could ask any questions.

After knocking politely on the door in front of us and hearing a faint, "Come in," the Doctor and I entered the bedroom of Princess Tywysoges.

"Doctor!" the girl exclaimed when she saw us.

The princess was practically a mini-version of her mother, save from the girl's hair being a few shades lighter and tied in a braid and the younger royal wearing a pink and purple kimono-type thingy.

The Doctor bowed deeply and I reluctantly did the same.

"It is good to see you again, your highness," he greeted her, standing up again.

"And you, Doctor. I see you do not have Miss Tyler with you this time?" Tywysoges questioned.

My heart sank and I slumped onto the sofa next to the princess.

"Seriously? You brought _Rose _here?" I groaned.

"You sound like Martha," the Time Lord muttered. "And yes, I brought Rose. Just for a small trip, though. It wasn't anything important."

"Not important?" the princess exclaimed. "I think my used-to-be-future-husband would beg to differ!"

_Used-to-be-future-husband?_ I thought, wondering if this reference could have anything to do with the queen's mention of Shawn Spencer.

"Your used-to-be-future-husband was only important here. He was a laughed-upon nobody in Santa Barbara," the Doctor retorted.

_Yep, _I thought. _Totally Shawn Spencer. _

"Well, he's important to me and that's all that matters," the princess continued. "He and his…_interesting _friend."

The Doctor laughed. "Interesting? I'd say Shawn's 'visions' were a lot more interesting than his partner!"

I was generally confused now. I'd seen Psych before. I knew about Shawn Spencer and his partner and his visions and why the Doctor felt the need to put air quotes around the word. But that didn't explain what they were talking about because I _highly _doubted that an alien princess and an alien time traveler watched psychic-related detective shows on USA.

Hoping to change the subject because I was extremely confused, I asked, "Okay, I get it, interesting trip, but why _Rose_?"

The Time Lord's face fell and he looked shocked and hurt, while the princess was trying not to laugh. Not that I cared. Rose was annoying. It would be fun to say so.

"What's wrong with Rose?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, dear God, what _isn't?_" I exclaimed. **(A/N: Okay, all Rose-lovers, stop reading right now. I'll tell you when you can continue)**

"First of all, she tawksh like dish. Second, she has the _fattest _lip in the history of forever and her top teeth take up her entire mouth. Third, her eyebrows are pitch black and bushy even though her hair is blonde, which is just plain unnatural. And last (but _definitely_ not least), in Journey's End, when she was making out with your human self, she had her _nose pressed _against his _face. _I mean, if that's not weird, I don't know _what _is!"

The Doctor's face was red and I was almost worried I'd gone too far. But the princess seemed to like it, as she was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

So, for the sake of all three of us, I tried to take the focus away from Rose.

**(A/N: and the Rose-lovers may now read again)**

"But she's not the _only _annoying one. Martha was _way _too madly in love with you. Although, it's sorta your fault. You coulda just given her your coat- you didn't have to make out with her."

The Doctor was almost smiling now. It made me feel a lot better.

For the next few minutes, the Time Lord and I took turns criticizing his old partners (how Susan was such a know-it-all; how Sarah Jane looked exactly the same after forty years, etc. etc.), until we couldn't breathe from how hard we were laughing.

At least until Tywysoges abruptly changed the subject.

"What is the problem?" she asked the Doctor.

Except she didn't talk. The two aliens seemed to have some sort of telepathic connection, and I doubted I was supposed to be able to hear them.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, also without moving his mouth. "There's something wrong with her."

"Wrong with _her_?" the princess glanced over at me so I pretended to be looking around the room.

The Doctor gave a sort of mental nod. "She spaces out a lot," he explained.

I waned to protest that I've been spacing out ever since my brother hit me on the head with a mallet when I was four, but then I remembered I shouldn't know what they were saying, so I kept my mouth shut.

"And once there was this… this voice. That spoke to me," the Doctor continued. And he thought _I _was crazy? "Out of her mouth." Oh. Never mind then. "But I swear to you, your highness. I swear to you on the highest authority of the Shadow Proclamation that the voice that I heard was _not _the little girl you see in front of you."

_Little?_ I exclaimed in my head. I'm _thirteen! _Well, at least he was defending me, right?

"What did the voice say?" Tywysoges asked.

The Doctor didn't answer.

I glanced over at them. They were both staring intently at each other and the Doctor had that sad, faraway look in his eyes that he always got on the show when he talked about Gallifrey.

Suddenly, the princess looked at me.

"Come here, child," she commanded (out loud).

I awkwardly scooted forward, wondering what she had in mind.

"What do you want _me _to do?" she asked the Doctor silently.

"I witnessed your powers the last time I was here," he replied. "I want you to go into her mind and chase out the demon."

_What? _I wanted to shout. _I don't want her to go into my mind! That does not sound fun! It actually sounds extremely painful! And I have a distinct fear of pain! I suffer from…painophobia! I don't even think that's a word! There's probably some scientificky word, but I don't know what it is. I'll have to look it up later. You know, that is if I survive her going into my _brain!

I kept my mouth shut, of course, though. I still wasn't supposed to know what they were saying.

But before I could even ask what they were doing, the alien princess put her fingers on my temples and I blacked out.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If any Psych fans want details on the new story, PM me and I'd be glad to explain the plot. Review!**


End file.
